I'll miss you
by Hiei-x-Yukina
Summary: Sasori's past. He talks about the day Deidara commits suicide in front of him. I'm just depressing. But R&R!


_"Deidara! Please, don't do it!" A boy with short red hair was screaming at his best friend, Deidara. He was about to take his life away, in front of his best friend. He looked back, growling with tears in his eyes._

_"I have to! The Akatsuki would probably think me being gone would be the best thing in the world!" His blonde hair was flicked by his hand. Sasori shook his head. "You can't! Tobi'll miss you! Kisame will miss you! I'll miss you!"_

_In Sasori's eyes, Deidara was his best and only big brother. If he was gone, he would be left alone again. And he didn't want to be alone. He wanted someone to comfort him when he was down. The rest of the Akatsuki members couldn't care less about him._

_All they wanted was his strength and smarts. Deidara always stuck up for him when they put him down. "Deidara! You just can't!" Sasori said. He was trying to persuaded Deidara out of killing himself. It wasn't working._

_"Remember when I told you that when I die, I wanted my hair cut off?" Deidara asked, reaching for a knife. "Yeah, so?" Deidara had the knife. He took out his hair peice and yanked it out, letting his hair down._

_It was long. He put the knife near the back of his neck. Sasori thought he was going to stab himself, but Deidara didn't. Instead, he cut his hair off. It came to the groud. Sasori's eyes widened. Deidara's hair was the thing he treasured most._

_And he had cut it off. "Why did you do that, Deidara?! Your hair, it's gone!" Sasori yelled, letting the tears fall down his cheeks. Deidara looked at his friend. Sasori saw that Deidara looked like... like... like an actual boy._

_"Deidara, you can't die! Not now! Not here, in front of me!" Sasori screamed. Deidara stared at his friend. "Good bye, Sasori. Take care of those assholes in the Akatsuki." With those last words, Deidara used the knife he cut his hair with, and stabbed his neck._

_He dropped to his knees, then on his face. His breathing was getting slower and slower. Sasori ran over to his friend. "Sas-Sasori?" Deidara asked. He nodded. "Take this cloak off. I won't die with this thing on me."_

_Sasori obeyed and took it off. It revealed a shirt and shorts. Deidara looked at Sasori. "Be good, eh?" Sasori watched as his best friend stopped breathing. He was dead. Sasori was all alone in the world he once knew._

_He stared at his best friend and blinked. "Why now?" He kept staring at Deidara. It started raining. Sasori looked up and sighed. He picked Deidara up and went deep into the forest. He dug a hole and buried his friend._

_"Why did you leave me, De? Why? I won't be able to take those fights and beatings from the Akatsuki. They'll murder me!" Sasori kept yelling at his dead friend. He dropped to his knees and cried. He didn't care if the Akatsuki caught him out here._

_His best friend killed himself in front of his own eyes. He heard something in the bushes. He quickly put the rest of the dirt in the hole that consealed Deidara. He stood up. "Sasori, you pussy!"_

_He growled. It was Kisame and Tobi. "Yeah! Are you- WHY DON'T BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?! HUH?!" Sasori screamed at them. They stopped talking and laughing. Silence was left after what Sasori said._

"That was twenty years ago. I still can't believe that happened," Sasori said. He was holding a beautiful baby girl, talking to his wife, Sakura. "That's sad!" she said, crying. Sasori watched her.

He sighed and put his baby girl, Anzu, in her crib. She was asleep. Sasori walked over to Sakura and hugged her. "And the weird thing?" She looked up at him. "I still remember where I buried him."

She gasped. "But you said twenty years ago!" He shrugged. "But whenever I get near his grave, it's like I hear his voice directing me to where I buried him," he explained. "And shortly after he commited suicide, I quit the Akatsuki."

He shook his head. "I couldn't handle walking by his room and see the good times I had with him in his room." Sakura looked up at him. "So when do you see his grave?" He glanced down at her.

"You know when I say I need to get away?" She nodded. "Yeah, it's always three times a week. Why?" He kept staring at her. "That's when I go see him. His grave, I mean." He chuckled a bit.

"But even though I lost my best friend, I still have a loving wife and a beautiful baby girl." They gazed lovingly at each other's eyes until they heard a soft sniffle, then a wail. "I need to get away," he said.

She watched him leave. "But I promise... I'll be back." And he left.

_Me: Would you like a sequel? Tell me! If you don't, don't say anything. If you do, say it! I'll be sure to make a sequel. And I am a fan of SasoSaku! Some SasoDei moments, but I'll have to let those hints slide, because I'm also a fan of SasoDei. (hint hint, wink wink) And if you noticed, I called Deidara De in this story._

_Jenny: That was a little depressing, don't you think Chanie?_

_Me: I'm a depressing person! Leave me alone! (sobs) Wait, where did you come from?_

_Jenny: My mom._

_Me: Ew. Oh, Jenny is my best friend! You won't commit suicide like Deidara in this little story, right J?_

_Jenny: ..._

_Me: Erm... J?_

_Jeny: (laughs) Of course not, silly!_

_Me: That screams out to me you won't. Oh, review!_


End file.
